


Tattoos, Kik, and snoggletogging

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, So..., Well this is a thing, Yeah i'm a weirdo, a conversation with a boy, but people like my writing for some reason, i honestly don't know what this is, most of this is word for word, oh and tags are fun, oh wait yes i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating website/kik/punkish AU... I honestly don't know how else to describe this.<br/>Hiccup is back home from college for the summer. Unfortunately, that also means he's back in the closet. After only a few days, he is frustrated and brooding; a random message from a friend with a website link will change all that. Now after a few rash decisions, he's on Kik with a guy he's never even talked to, and pouring out his life's story. what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did I get here?

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation that follows is almost word for word the one I had with a guy I found on a dating website. By the way, those things suck... I deleted my account. But we're still in touch through Kik. We're just too alike to have a relationship. He's really cool though. But I think this is an under explored AU for all fandoms. Crazy things can happen on those sites... But anyways I hope you enjoy this story!

“Hi.”

The word seemed so simple, and yet it was like a floodgate was breaking. Hiccup had never tried anything like this before, and to say he was nervous as hell was an understatement.

Flashback two years: Hiccup, a young freshman in college with an ultra conservative father. Throughout the first semester, he had kept to himself, kept his head down, and did his work with the religious zeal that only an introvert can manage. But slowly, small revelations started coming to him.  
He had his own apartment. His own mailbox. His own computer and internet connection. His dad was three hours away and distracted with getting the town out of the foreclosure crisis plaguing the entire state. He was free.

So slowly it began. 

He found the LGBT alliance, began going to the meetings and realized that it was okay to love other men.  
He was top of his engineering class, and bringing in a good flow of money from tutoring and checking papers for errors.  
He began growing his hair out, wearing more form fitting clothes, and living how he wanted.  
But any time he had to go home, Hiccup made sure his hair was cut and he had bunch of t shirts and baggy jeans. And though he hated it, he knew that his father couldn’t have such a scandal as his own son being gay. it would end his career, as well as their relationship.  
So Hiccup returned home for the summer, went back to his old clothes and hairstyle, and his dad didn’t suspect a thing. Well, it helped that Hiccup paid to have his own internet connection installed. His dad believed him when he said he needed it for school (which he technically did). In fact, he had been getting away with a lot of “half truths” recently. His dad was loosening the hold bit by bit, and Hiccup was letting himself stretch.  
But being in the closet again after so long was frustrating, and after only three days at home he was in a deep funk. He had been chatting to a few members of the club online, all who gave him the advice to put himself out there.  
So at three AM, when he was going through the strange and mind numbing depths of reasoning that only the internet can provide, he received a message. It was a link from one of the other club members, along with the sentence “Just try it.”  
Hiccup clicked the link, and that was how he found Cupid.

Cupid was a massive dating site that went by the motto “Looks don’t matter in the end” True to its word, it was designed to be as anonymous as you wanted it. You put in your info, took the “chemistry” tests, and answered the cheesy questions (Describe in at least 100 words your perfect date!), and uploaded a picture of yourself.  
That last part had been a challenge. The selfie was something Hiccup abhorred, and half an hour of snapping pictures later he vowed to never take another one. Finally settling on a picture where he was half smiling and actually looking at the camera, he uploaded it as his locked picture. After knowing a person on the site for a while, you could request access to see their face. His actual profile featured a picture of an old round shield with a dragon logo.  
Then there was the information.  
Hey. So i’m 20, in college, studying engineering. I also roleplay-  
Hiccup deleted the last sentence, realizing how easily that could be misconstrued.  
“Hey. So i’m 20, studying engineering in college. I like computer games and riding my bike. I guess if you want to know more, message me.”  
That was all he wanted on there.  
Religion: ask me. That was a can of worms he didn’t want to open up early on.  
Smoker: Never. The smoke gave him allergies.  
Drinking: Socially. Even though he didn’t normally drink, he did like something once in a while.  
Occupation: College student  
searchable terms: Hipster, scientific, sophisticated, quiet, earthy, quirky, awkward.  
Ideal Guy: Simple, funny individual who knows when i need my alone time and is willing to try new things.  
Closet status: Half in, half out.  
looking for:…  
The last one had been the most difficult choice, as there were a few options you could select. Friendship, relationship, hookup, it was a long list with a few words Hiccup didn’t recognize, or recognized and wished he didn’t. In the end though, he decided.  
Looking for: Friendship, Relationship.  
Hiccup hit enter, and just like that, he was online. On a dating website. At 4 AM. He was pretty sure the feeling in his chest could be grouped under self pity.  
He scrolled through the newest profiles, noticing his own and a few others. His area seemed to have a pretty big hidden community, most of whom were over 40 and looking for activities that Hiccup didn’t even want to begin thinking about. When he had signed up, he had used his College’s area code, so no one in town would suspect if they somehow managed to find this site.  
Hiccup yawned, and closed his laptop. He decided to sleep, and try again tomorrow evening when more people would be on.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Oh gods this was hopeless. Hiccup was on his tenth page of profiles, and seriously considering deleting his account. Going up to the account settings page, he clicked open and was surprised that when the page refreshed, it showed that he had a new notification:  
User JokulFrosti has viewed your account.  
He remembered the name, but didn't think he had clicked on it. The image on the screen was of an intricate snowflake.  
“Might as well.” Hiccup sighed to himself and looked at the account.  
Unlike his, the account already had a picture for anyone to see. A tallish boy with bright eyes stood in a blue suit, and was using a full length mirror to take the picture.  
There was very little information in the profile.  
Hi. I’m a struggling artist trying to find himself and be found.  
The rest of the profile was a lot of “ask me’s”, and it showed he was looking for friendship and relationship. There was also a picture of Jack Skellington, beautifully drawn by the profile owner  
Hiccup didn’t understand why, but his hand was suddenly hovering over the little send message icon. He clicked on it and moved up to the “icebreakers”, selected a wave, and sent it.  
Gods, what had he done?  
A small chime indicated he had a new message.  
clicking on the chat bubble, he saw that JokulFrosti had sent him a message.  
“Hi”  
So there he was, with an unanswered message, staring at his screen like an idiot.  
It wasn’t so much that he was scared as surprised that somebody wanted to chat with him.  
so he typed “Hey” and sent it, showing up as Dragonboy41. He waited for almost five minutes before a new chat bubble popped up  
“Just out of curiosity do you have a Kik? messaging on here sucks.”  
Hiccup stared at the message, wondering how on earth this guy worked up the nerve to ask something like that and before you knew it oh look his fingers were disobeying him and typing out his kick username. He sent it. he waited.  
Half an hour later his phone chimed, letting him know he had a new message. Unlocking it and going to the app, he saw the same username as on the site had just messaged him. Hiccup’s Kik name was SoulofaDragon, and he sent a “Hi”  
JF: Took a chance…  
SD: What do you mean?  
JF: On messaging me on Kik.  
Hiccup thought for a moment before sending the next message.  
SD: Well what can I say? i’m a sucker for The Nightmare Before Christmas.  
JF: You like it? I made it myself.  
SD: it’s really good. Did you use a reference, or was it from memory?  
JF: I used a full front reference, but the pose, background, all of that is mine.  
SD:Wow. I can only trace things. And do the obligatory stick figures.  
JF: It’s taken me years to get to this point.  
SD:Well, it’s still cool.  
JF: Thanks.  
Hiccup looked at the screen for a moment, trying to figure out what to type next, when a new message popped up.  
JF: So… Tell me about your religion. I saw the ask me- other choice and it got me intrigued.  
SD: … it’s kind of weird…  
JF: Oh come on. Whatever it is, i’ll be accepting. Here let me go first. I’m Wiccan. You?  
SD:… ever heard of Ásatrú?  
JF: Yeah, Old norse religion. I have a few friends who practice it.  
SD: I should have known that you’d know.  
JF: How so?  
SD: Your username.  
JF: Oh yeah. One of my friends picked that out for me. The picture is kind of old. My hair is white now.  
SD: So you are 20?  
JF: Yup. The picture was from senior prom.  
JF: Hey can you send me a picture? Not trying to be creepy or anything but i can set my phone to display it whenever you text me.  
JF: Also… I kind of want to see what you look like.  
The last message was accompanied by a blushing emoji.  
SD: I’m sorry about all the secrecy. My dad is really conservative, and if he found out i would be disowned. I’m technically out at college, but every time i’m back home i have to act straight. That’s why i don’t have my picture up.  
JF: My parents don’t know either, they’re very religious. I’m in the closet and the broom closet. It’s really frustrating sometimes.  
SD: The selfie is not my forte.  
JF: I’ll send one too, and don’t worry. Nobody’s actually good at that.  
SD: … I think I trust you enough to send a picture.  
Hiccup held up his phone and took a few pictures of himself. Looking between them, he settled on the one that didn’t make him look crazy, which was the only one where he wasn’t smiling.  
SD: There you go! Behold the trash king!  
JF:Why would you say that? Here.  
Hiccup’s phone was silent for a few seconds, then a little blip let him know he had a new photo. Looking at his phone, he saw The same boy, but with snow white messy hair. His eyes were bright blue, and he was smiling (or awkwardly baring his teeth, Hiccup wasn’t sure). He had on a white wife beater.  
SD: I like it. You look cool.  
JF: Thanks.  
SD: So how did you learn about Wicca?  
JF: One of my friends in high school taught me all she knew. During my freshman year, she helped me figure out that it was okay to love who you wanted, and many other things. When she told me about her religion, I loved the concept of an it harm none do what ye will. So before she graduated, she gave me a spell book and taught me all about it.  
SD: Cool.  
JF: One time, my dad found one of my pentacle necklaces, but i managed to convince him it was from Fullmetal Alchemist.  
SD: Hah!  
JF: I know, right? So how did you learn about Ásatrú?  
SD: My family is directly descended form vikings, so we keep a lot of old traditions close. My dad is not religious, but when I got to college i made good use of the wifi.  
JF: *waggles eyebrows*  
SD: NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR  
JF: jk  
JF: So how did you find out you were gay?  
SD: Well, when I was in seventh grade, i was looking through youtube and watching videos. My dad had gone out for the day. I don’t remember how, but I found a video of two guys kissing. I had never seen anything like it before, but I knew I liked it. So i googled guys kissing and clicked on a gay porn video. When I saw a dick, I freaked out, closed the browser, and spent half an hour figuring out how to delete the history.  
The message screen was silent for a minute, and Hiccup honestly wondered if Jack was laughing at him.  
JF: So… Have you ever… you know… with a guy?  
SD: … I’m going to be honest. I’ve never had sex, never been kissed romantically, never held hands, and never had a boyfriend.  
JF: Thank goodness. I’m not alone.  
Hiccup smiled at the reply and noticed the time.  
SD: Shit. It’s like 1 AM here, and I have to get to bed. I’m on the early shift tomorrow.  
JF: Ok Talk to you tomorrow?  
SD: Yeah. I’d like that.  
Hiccup’s screen was silent after that, so he figured Jack had gotten off for the night. Smiling, he closed the app and turned off his phone, then quickly got ready for bed.  
It was only when he was in bed and with all the lights turned off that he allowed himself to smile like a dork. He had found someone. Maybe it would be friendship, maybe it would be something else.  
Either way, Hiccup was willing to follow this path.


	2. black sorcery

JF: Did I wake you up?  
Hiccup pulled on his t shirt and glanced at the phone. JokulFrosti Hadn’t messaged him all day yesterday, not that Hiccup had time to check his phone before 7 PM.   
SD: No, I’ve been up since 9.  
JF: Need to  
Hiccup lifted an eyebrow at the strange message.  
SD: What? Sleep?  
JF: * me too. Stupid autocorrect.  
SD: Ah, autocorrect. Are you like me where i wonder how certain words got in there?  
JF: Yeah.  
JF: Are you in class because I don’t want to bug you.  
SD: No. I’m actually done for the year.   
JF: What do you study?  
SD: I major in engineering.   
JF: Cool.  
SD: What about you? college?  
JF: Well, i had some, but i had to drop out. I got laid off, and couldn’t afford it. Right now I work part time at a toy store. I’m hoping to go back next year though.   
SD: that’s pretty rough.  
JF: Meh, it’s a living. So what do you do?  
SD: I work for my dad part time. I do paperwork mostly.   
JF: Pays well?  
SD: Not as good as people think.   
JF:So what does your dad do?  
SD: He’s the mayor of the town.  
JF: Oh jeez. I see why you’re still not out.   
SD: Yup.   
JF: Hey. I know this may seem creepy coming from a guy you just met, but I’m really happy that you decided to message me.   
The text was sent with a blushing emoji.  
SD: Thanks. That actually means a lot to me. I want you to know that i’m here to talk about anything, whether you want to rant, rave or cry.  
Hiccups phone was silent  
SD: Too much?  
JF: No, i’m just kind of … Thank you.  
SD: No problem.   
JF: So what else is new?  
SD: Well, something arrived in the mail today.  
JF: What did you get?  
SD: I’m not sure if you’ll like it…  
JF: Trust me, I can handle it.  
Hiccupn saw the message and grinned. He quickly styled his hair the way the way he liked to have it in college, albeit a little longer, and in doing so revealed the double helix piercing in his left ear. he smiled, snapped a pic, and sent it.  
SD: Well?  
JF:…  
SD: You don’t like it?   
JF: Holy shit you’re hot… Like before you were cute don’t get me wrong, but holy shit…  
Hiccup started blushing.  
SD: …  
JF: Too far? I’m sorry.  
JF: You okay?  
SD: Nobody’s ever called me hot before.  
JF: Oh. Well, you are. So there.  
neither boy texted for a minute, still feeling kind of awkward.  
JF:So you’re a tats and piercings kind of guy?  
SD: well, it depends.  
JF: 2 lip piercings, and I used to have an Industrial but I don’t wear it anymore.  
SD: Nice. Honestly, the helix is enough for me. But your piercings sound cool.  
JF: Thanks. So about tattoos…  
SD: Do you have any?  
JF: One, but i’m not sure I want to show it yet. Sorry…  
SD: It’s fine! Tattoos are a personal thing for a lot of people.   
JF:Thanks. So you?  
SD: I don’t have any. Doesn’t mean I don’t want one though.   
JF: any ideas yet?  
SD: Yeah. Hang on.  
Hiccup went over to his desk, and opened a folder, then took a picture of what was inside and sent it. It was a picture of a coiled dragon, solid black, with one red tail fin. It was minimalist, but in Hiccup’s opinion the best thing that had ever come out of his sketchbook.  
JF: That’s awesome!  
SD: I love it. It’s the only tattoo i’ve ever wanted. it’ll go on my upper back, right in the middle.   
JF: Oh, on the spine… Sure you can handle that?  
SD: Yeah. I’ve had worse, believe me.   
Hiccup’s phone was silent for a minute, so he decided to continue getting ready. As he slung his bag around his shoulder, his phone chimed. Opening it, he saw that JokulFrosti had sent him a selfie. He was still in bed, and his eyes were peeking out from under a cover. His hair was super messy, and it was clear that he had not gotten out of bed yet.  
SD: I envy you, wish I could stay in bed. I don’t normally work today but dad insisted he needed the extra help.   
JF: I should have been out of bed an hour ago.   
SD:did you have to work today?  
JF: yup.   
SD: when do you go in?  
JF: like 10 minutes.  
SD: so maybe you should get out of bed?  
JF: But i’m comfy and talking to you… :(  
SD: i have to go to work too.  
JF: fine.  
hiccup was sent a picture one minute later, as he was walking out the door. It showed a fully dressed, clean, and grinning person walking out the door.  
SD: …  
JF: what?  
SD: what black sorcery did you use to do that and where can I learn?  
JF: Years of practice.   
SD: Alright, I have to go to work.   
JF: One more thing before you go… we never got each other’s names…  
SD: Oh… Wow, that’s kind of important… I’m Hiccup.   
JF: I’m Jack.   
SD: Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Jack.  
JF: You too, Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, it's a chapter. The next one is really long, and this was the best place to cut.


End file.
